User blog:John Pan/T-32 Scorpion
Even though the T-30's 203mm dished out twice the chemical energy of the Rhinemetall 140mm did, it still wasn't able to to take out the CCDK-H-equipped variants, and it only scratched the paint on the monsterous M150 Danilov. Which means, the UEC needs a dedicated tank destroyer capable of taking on such threats. The UEC looked at the success on railgun-armed T-150s and decided that needed a Russian-style tank destroyer: a slow, heavily armored assault gun with a massive gun. 1 VEHICLE Capacity What? Sensors The T-32 carries a binocular gun sight, with E/O and thermal imaging assisted by radar and optical rangefinders. Anti-Surface Weaponry OWS 76mm Railgun The first railgun ever developed by the UEC, it was slated for use upon the UEC's Battlecruiser program but the warship was dropped in favor of a swarm of smaller vessels. OWS repurposed the weapon for anti-tank purposes. Mounted in the centerline of the tank, the Railgun fires 20mm x 400mm sabots made of ferric-tungsten alloy. The sabot leaves the barrel at 6,000 meters per second, able to provide excellent anti-tank firepower. The railgun draws on a minature LFTR, and can pump out six rounds a minute. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry What? Upgrades Weaponry Milkor GGL40 (1) To give HASF infantry a reason to leave this vehicle alone, the T-32 can get a remote-control four-barrel 40mm Gatling grenade launcher mounted on its roof. The GGL40 launches HEPF, Concussive and Thermite grenades at 800 rounds a minute, and can shred infantry with ease. Protection NGRA For even better protection, the Scorpion can receive a covering of Next Generation Reactive Armor, things that have Non-explosive reactive foam behind an aluminum plate, a second layer of crecent-shaped ceramic plates backed by explosives, and finally, an inner Electro-reactive layer. If something can get through, it's going to be a nuke. Protection The Scorpion has the same amount of protection as the Elephant, thanks to thick additional plating in the front to offset the sloping of the armor. It's covered with Advanced Vehicle Composite, a mixture of Ceramic plates with self-sealing epoxy glue, hardened steel, Kevlar, and Supramolecular plastic arranged in honeycombs. This provides it with the raw durability to weather a single 203mm T-HEAT on its front glasis, even without NGRA. In addition, it carries the ANERA H-ECM. Guided by two pop-up AESAs, the thing has the capability to jam an incoming missile's guidance system via various countermeasures, or, if all else fails, it activates one of its five pop-up 25mm HEAT grenade launchers to intercept the projectile and blow it into oblivion. Locomotion Like the T-30, the T-32 has a 8.0 Liter twin-turbocharged (with variable intake fan angle to preform ideally in low-RPM or high-RPM conditions) Biodiesel V-12 that pumps out a respectable 1600 bhp. From there, it's off to a massive Lithium-polymer battery back placed just above the composite undercarriage plating, where it redirects the electricity to hub motors (four in total) that move the tracks that provide just as much juice as the engine. The vehicle has good acceleration for a 60-ton transport, and tops out at 100 kmph. The Railgun's LFTR can be used to recharge the battery pack when not in use. Category:Blog posts